marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Xavier (Earth-295)
On their way back from the bar, Charles and Erik discussed Xavier’s relationship with Gabrielle Haller. During that conversation, Xavier felt a terrible presence near Gabrielle. The two went running after her and were greeted by David Haller, Gabrielle and Charles’ son from the future, who had traveled back in time to kill Magnus. If dead, Erik would never become Xavier’s nemesis Magneto, allowing Xavier to raise David with Gabrielle instead. Legion and Erik battled, but Erik was clearly outmatched and would have died if four X-Men (Storm, Iceman, Psylocke and Bishop), who had traveled back to the past, hadn’t interfered. A battle raged between the X-Men and Legion, one that would be televised and serve as the world’s introduction to mutants. Unfortunately this battle did not last long and the X-Men were all defeated. With Magnus at his mercy, Legion prepared to kill him with his psionic dagger and in doing so create a future where he could be with his father. Xavier saw his friend in moral peril and dove in the way of Legion’s attack. Legion’s psychic dagger pierced Charles Xavier and nothing would ever be the same again... Holding his friend’s lifeless body in his arms, Magnus vowed to carry on Xavier’s dream for peace to honor his memory. The televised footage of the X-Men fighting Legion was watched by a surprised Apocalypse, who came to believe that mutant evolution was much further along than he had originally thought. Apocalypse promptly declared his war on humanity and the Age of Apocalypse began. The effect that Xavier's death had on the world was far-reaching. However, his legacy lived on: His step-brother Cain Marko gave up his life of murder and become a monk, helping found a sanctuary called Avalon. Magnus became the costumed hero named Magneto and formed the X-Men in Xavier's name and to carry on his mission. Magneto and Rogue had a son they named Charles, after Charles Xavier. The ultimate effect of Xavier's death was a reality warp that replaced Earth-616 with Earth-295, with the only person remembering the previous universe being the already time-lost Bishop. In modern times, Bishop convinced the X-Men to gather the items needed to travel back to the past to prevent Legion from killing Xavier. Although Bishop was ultimately successful in stopping Legion, he only caused Earth-295 to diverge from Earth-616 from the point where Legion was about to kill Xavier. | Powers = Telepathy: He is able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. *''Telepathic Illusion: He has the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *Telepathic Cloak: He can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *Psi Link: He has the ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *Telepathic Camouflage: He has the ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *Mind Blast: He has the ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *Mind Control: He has the ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *Mind Possession: He has the ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *Mind Alteration: He has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *Mental Amnesia: He has the ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *Psionic Shield: He has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds. *Psionic Blasts: He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *Astral Projection: He has the ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. *Mental Detection: He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *Mind Transferal: He is able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *Absorb Information: He has the ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. | Abilities = '''Genius-level Intellect': A natural genius, Xavier is a leading authority on genetics, mutation, and psionics. He possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences. He is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing psionic powers. Military Training: Charles served in the military, specializing in search and rescue missions. Expert Fighter: In his travels in the East, he became a proficient hand-to-hand combatant and gained knowledge of pressure points. | Strength = Strength of a normal man his age and size who engages in moderate regular exercise | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Possession Category:Astral Projection Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Marko Family Category:Xavier Family